


The Christmas Present

by Sexxica



Series: Sugar Daddy John [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Sherlock in Panties, Sugar Baby Sherlock, Sugar Daddy John, Twink Sherlock, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning with Sugar Daddy John and his boy Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present

John awoke on Christmas morning alone in his big bed, which was odd, because he usually woke to Sherlock propped up on one thin arm, watching him with a small smile on his face.  He wandered out to the living room and discovered where his boy had gone.

“Merry Christmas Daddy.”  Sherlock grinned from his spot under the Christmas tree -- the sparkling lights on it making his skin glow.  A big green ribbon was tied around his neck with a big flowery bow at the side of his elegant neck.  He was wearing nothing but the ribbon and a small pair of red panties that tied up at each hip, and was laying gracefully on the velvet tree skirt.  Sherlock pouted a little as John took in the view.  “Aren’t you going to come unwrap your present, Daddy?” 

“Oh you bet, baby.” John growled, finally moving forward to kneel next to his boy.  He kissed Sherlock roughly on the mouth, pushing him down to the floor, scattering presents as he did.  Sherlock squeaked a little in surprise, but kissed his Daddy back with enthusiasm, letting his thighs fall open.  

“Just look at you, you gorgeous thing,” John rasped in Sherlock’s ear.  “Wrapped up so pretty for your Daddy.”  He skated his fingers down Sherlock’s pale chest, brushing over his nipples and down to fondle his stiff cocked tucked into those satiny panties.  “And so hard for Daddy too.”  Sherlock whined and squirmed beneath him, his cheeks already flushed pink.

“There’s more, Daddy,” Sherlock gasped and John cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Oh is there, sweetheart?  Daddy better have a look then, hadn’t he?”

Sherlock nodded and bit his lip as John moved to the space between his thighs.  John ran his hands down Sherlock’s sides to his thin, bony hips, undoing both the tied sides of his panties at the same time in one smooth motion.  John pulled the fabric away, Sherlock lifting his hips obligingly.  “Mmm I see,”  John said, reaching out to touch the base of the red plug in Sherlock’s arse.

Sherlock reached out with a closed fist, and when he had John’s attention, opened it to reveal a matching red remote control.  John smiled and took it from him, quickly turning it on to the lowest setting, making Sherlock twitch.  “Isn’t that lovely,” John murmured, steadying Sherlock with a hand on his hip.

“I wonder,” John started, “have you tested this one out? Do you know how much you can take?”

“N-no Daddy.” Sherlock stuttered a little as John set the toy one notch higher.

“Let’s find out together, then, huh baby?”  John grinned down wickedly at Sherlock before pulling him up so his thighs were draped over his own, his arse off the floor.

“Yes please Daddy,” Sherlock said breathily.

John let his free hand wander all over Sherlock’s skin, but avoiding his hard cock.  Five settings in and John could hear the vibrations, and watched as Sherlock’s eyes went glassy and his jaw slack with the intense pleasure coursing through him.  His cock was leaking where it lay against his stomach and his hips thrust uselessly into the air.  John turned the toy up again and Sherlock groaned, long and loud, reaching out to grab onto his Daddy’s arm.

“Daddy please,”  he gasped.

“There are still four more settings to go, sweetheart.  It would be a shame to stop now, don’t you think?”  Sherlock nodded weakly in response and chewed his lower lip.

Two more settings and Sherlock’s skin was slick with sweat, his bollocks drawn up tight, but he was holding out for his Daddy.  “You know, I don’t know how far this goes inside you,” John teased, gripping onto the base.  He tipped it up, hoping it was long enough. Sherlock arched off the ground with a yelp.  It was.  John held the toy in place, watching as Sherlock writhed on it, moaning as his cock twitched against his belly.

“That’s it, love.  Very nice.  When I get to the tenth setting, you can come.”

“Yuh-ahh-yes Daddy,” Sherlock replied.

John turned the toy up one more notch.  It was sending vicious strings of vibration through Sherlock now, and John could feel them as he held the base, moving it rhythmically so it pushed against Sherlock’s prostate again and again.  Sherlock was clearly in a kind of over-aroused agony, desperate to come and going mad with the need.

John took pity on him, finally turning the toy up to its highest setting.  “Come for Daddy, baby.  I want to see you paint yourself with it.”

Sherlock drew in a shuddering gasp, his ribs visibly expanding with it before he arched off the floor again with a drawn out shout of “Daddy!” before he did exactly as John had asked.  Ever the obedient little boy -- when he wanted to be.

John turned the plug off and pulled it out as quickly as was safe, pushed his pants down off his hips and sunk his thick, achingly hard cock into Sherlock’s slick and loosened hole with a groan.  Sherlock whined and shuddered, scrabbling at the tree skirt, and clearly oversensitized. 

“Shh,”  John soothed, gripping Sherlock’s hips tight as he fucked into him, hard and fast.  “After your wonderful present, Daddy will just be a minute.” John groaned.  It was true, he was already so close.  With each thrust Sherlock moaned weakly and the ornaments on the Christmas tree jangled against each other, some even falling to the floor around them.

“Daddy,” Sherlock whimpered, his hole fluttering around John’s cock.

“Ohh that’s it, love, that’s my good, filthy boy.”  John growled as he gave one final thrust into Sherlock, filling him up before gingerly pulling out. 

Sherlock sat up with a little wince and a hiss of breath and John smiled sympathetically at him, pulling him up into his arms to give him a sweet kiss on the mouth.  Sherlock tasted of peppermint.  “Thank you, baby, that was the perfect present.  Now  _ you _ ,” John ran a hand through Sherlock’s unruly curls, “need a Christmas bath.”  John chuckled and Sherlock giggled in return.  

John couldn’t remember a better Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
